It is known to use fuse elements or standard circuit breakers for protecting from short-circuiting. However, these fuse elements or circuit breakers are not suitable for protecting lightning arresters. In fact, they are not specifically designed to resist shocks due to lightening and to open the electric circuit in a sufficiently short time for efficiently protecting the lightning arrester. As a result, it is required to oversize the inner connector technology of the lightning arrester and to compensate for the lack of reactivity of the cut-off member. This increases cost of these devices and the devices require a longer realization time.